


Something Wicked This Way Rides

by 1noel11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1noel11/pseuds/1noel11
Summary: It's said the world is built on legends, tall tales that help us make sense of things to great or too horrifying to comprehend.This is the legend of the Horsemen. Four beings embodying Death, War, Famine, and Plague.The story goes, they were the first beings made, to violent and to cruel to be allowed in heaven.The four corrupting everything they touched, feeding and fighting. War and Death are said to have been the ones to corrupt God's favorite.Because of this God cast them out and on to Earth where they walk bringing destruction in their wake.But the thing about legends is sometimes they're true….Clint Barton hasn't gone by Death in a long time, he's just Hawkeye now, human extrodinaire. but the week from Hell so the beginning of the end. Can he keep his secrets from the people closest to him
Relationships: Barney Barton & Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Frank Castle, Frank Castle & Barney Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. O'Death

"When god is gone, and the devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul. No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul." Clint mumbles under his breath as he stares down the shaft of an arrow. The weapon aimed true at the Nordic God fighting his way through the base. The set of headphones hanging around his neck plays the song, thumping the beat into his neck.

"Barton report." The voice pings in his ear, a grin forms on the archer's face as he tracks the Norse god.

"You sending more people for this guy to punch?" Clint chirps, "cause I'm starting to pull for this guy."

"No, let's see what he's going to do," Coulson says. Clint's eyes flicker to his handler and see the suit watching in awe.

Clint returns to watching the behemoth down below, grinning like the Cheshire cat and mutters, "come on Thor, show them who you really are." he lowers the bow to watch easing the string down. 

The grin falls as Thor fails. "What happened to you?" he breathes, his eyes flickering over the magical properties surrounding them. The magic flares near thor but doesn't react to him as it should.

He scowls as Thor is taken into custody. 

He winds down from his perch and sets off in search of Coulson.

* * *

Clint shadows Coulson for the rest of the night

"sir are you sure sending the consultant was the best choice?" he asks 

"Would you have rather done it? ROss will shoot you if you get within ten feet of him." Coulson reminds them as they climb into the SUV to head back to the compound. Sitwell climbing in his vehicle as well, "besides with all of what just happened in New York, we're stretched thin as it is."

"Like he could hit me." CLint snarks 

"You know," he gives a smile to his agent, "you're not immortal."

"Many have tried to kill me. Few have ever come close." He smirks back, "let's just get back to base, sir." the road ahead of them is bare in the darkness. Clint's eyes flicker to things Coulson cant see. He sees his reflection morph into something else in the window.

"How's your brother doing, Barney. Does he like his place in Canada?" Coulson questions as he drives

"Alaska, sir." Clint corrects used to the incorrect phrasing "Hows Lola?" the face in the window is more gaunt, the eyes sinking in, at its base its still Clint, but it shows what he really is. Something has happened. His eyes flicker out past his reflection into the headlights spread off to the side of the road. Shadows race alongside them, eyes flickering in the light when they stray too close to the road

"She's coming along." Coulson smirks as they fly through the desert "take tomorrow off, go hunting. I know you said you wanted to hunt Pronghorn while here." Clint snorts if only Coulson knew what Clint wanted to find

"Thank you, sir. What about Nat?" clint asks trying to get his partner a day off

"Busy with the Consultant." Coulson's grin grows at CLints groan, spreading even farther when Clint's phone goes off. Only one person ever calls Clint when he's in the field and only if it's essential. "Let me know if he's enjoying the Fridge."

The picking of guitar and the low voice of Johnny Cash fill the cab of the car. Clint stops his motion of getting out of the car with a scowl. "Hello?" he answers it, settling back into the seat, mouthing, unknown number.

Coulson's grin drops as Clint listens to the person on the other end of the line "um, Hi, My name is Claire Temple. I'm a nurse at Mount Sinai Hospital in New York. This was the number on emergency contacts for Maira Castle, Frank Castle Jr., and Lisa Castle." clint feels his blood run cold "who am I speaking with?"

"Clint Barton, Lisa, and Frankie are my god kids. What happened?" he covers the phone "I need a flight to New York." he looks to Coulson. The older agent hears the urgency and pulls away from the barracks, and towards the landing strip, SHield had made.

"They were in an accident, Frank Jr and Lisa are both in Surgery right now." Claire states 

"And Maria?" Clint asks wincing hearing his voice break 

"Was pronounced dead on the scene." the nurse sounds solemn. Clint grunts, "alright, I'm on my way. Call me if anything changes."

"Will do Mr. Barton." the nurse is polite and clipped as she hangs up

Clint closes his eyes falling forward against the dashboard with a heavy sigh. He rests his head there; he can feel Coulson's unasked questions "My god kids are in surgery, their mom is dead, and their father is unreachable overseas."

"What's his name? I can pull a few strings." Phil's voice is full of sympathy

"Frank Castle. If you get a hold of him, tell him Ronin's got his back. And about Maria." Clint sits up, blinking back exhaustion and tears.

"Will do, go to your kids. I'll talk to Fury." Clint climbs out, grabbing his gear as he boards the quinjet. He drops into the copilot seat and tells the pilot where they're headed. 

* * *

Clint eyes the car shield was trying to pass off on him, a tiny little Prius with distaste. He grabs his gearbox and his duffle with one last look of disgust for the Prius. He flips off the agent trying to make him sign out a car and pulls his phone with the same hand. 

He dials a number he knows by heart, humming as he listens to it ring as he walks through the base to the street outside. As he reaches the sidewalk, the line answers, "this is Charon at the Continental Hotel of New York, how may I be of assistance?"

"Hey Charon, its-" Clint starts

"Hawkeye," there's a pleased tone to the man's voice. 

"That's my name, I could use a pickup."

"Baby is the closest driver to you," Charon responds

"Of course he is, is he ever not the closest driver?" Clint chuckles 

"Occasionally. He should be there in five, should I prep your room?"

"Please." Clint says the somber mod returning "thank you."

"Of Course, Mr. Clinton. I will see you when you arrive." with that, the phone beeps, signaling the call to be over.

Clint pockets his phone, doing what he can to get rid of some on the sand off of himself before getting into Baby's car. 

A sleek black Honda Civic pulls up, a tune Clint recognizes as  _ Mr. Saxobeat _ rattles the windows, Clint raises an eyebrow as the window rolls down to show the eternally young face of the man known as Baby.

Baby responds raising one eyebrow from behind his sunglasses

"No judgment here, man. Pop the trunk." CLint requests. The trunk pops open, and Clint throws his bags in. He looks through the back windshield and Baby's mouthing along and dancing to the song while he waits for Clint. 

"Alright, Mt Sinai, please." the sunglasses are pulled down eyes roam over Clint as he glides into the passenger seat, "the business that brings me to New York."

He meets pointed eyes, "I'm not going to bleed all over one of your charges, you might have to vacuum, though." 

The sunglasses are put back into place as the song changes to  _ Pride and Joy _ by Stevie Ray Vaughan. The engine revs before they peel out in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Clint grabs the duffle bag and the case, "can I call you when I'm done here?" he leans down to ask through the passenger window. He gets a nod. He flips a coin into the cup labeled tips with a wink and taps the roof of the car before turning and walking into the hospital.

He dodges a triage of nurses with ease as he walks to the reception desk 

The lady behind the counter looks at him, confused, "what can I do to help you, sir?"

"I'm here about the Castle kids, Claire Temple is the nurse who called me." he watches her face change to surprise

"I'm going to need to see some ID before I call Claire." She holds out a hand, and Clint fishes out his Shield badge complete with photo ID.

She takes it then does a double-take at it 

"You're with the people who helped after that  _ thing _ attacked." she's in awe looking at him before paging Claire to the desk.

Clint takes his badge back, pocketing it, he gives a tired smile to the nurse behind the counter as she rambles about the various agents that have come through during the week. 

He turns his head in time to see a nurse in blue scrubs followed by two detectives approaching. He straightens, reshouldering his duffle as she slows to a stop scanning him. She's tense, rightfully so considering everything. 

Clint assesses her then the two detectives behind her. The two women of the three are competent. 

"Clint Barton?" the nurse asks, coming to a stop in front of him. She's shorter than him by a few inches

"Yes, ma'am, you must be Claire." he shakes her hand, he glances towards the detectives again. Both look tired but ready to roll with whatever happens. 

"I am, this is Detective Misty Knight and her partner Rafael Scarfe." Claire introduces, CLint shakes hands before grabbing the case at his feet and looking back to Claire, "how are they?" 

Claire gives a tight smile, "follow me." Something cold settled in Clint's gut as he follows her. He reaches out with his abilities, searching for the souls, he knows almost as well as he knew his brothers. 

He looks to the glass of the room. Claire opens the door too. He can see the detectives behind him, they look worried. Claire looks sad as Clint slips past her depositing his bag and case into a chair.

"Ok, what's going on?" he turns to the three crossing his arms. He can feel the tugging at his abilities. Other reapers in the hospital have noticed he's here. 

"Frank Jr died from his injuries an hour ago, and Lisa is currently in the ICU in a coma, it is uncertain if she will wake up," Claire states quick like ripping off a bandaid. 

Clint feels his jaw lock as he slides into the seat next to his gear "fuck" he breaths hiding his face in his hands 

"Fuck," he repeats, "can I see her?" he doesn't look at them as he runs his hands into his hair. 

"I'll go check." CLaire rushes out, leaving him with two detectives. He looks at them "can I do something for you two?" he doesn't mean the venom in his voice, a reaper glides through the door behind them, and he sighs heavily seeing the two young souls in the hands of the reaper

"What's your relation to the Castles?" Misty asks

"Besides being the kid's godfather?" Clint grumbles, his eyes staring at the two souls "My brother and I served with Frank in Afghanistan." 

"Doing what?" Scarfe asks

"The fuck you think?" Clint snaps to his feet "cause I can tell you we weren't having tea parties." he growls

"So, you left after the war." Misty steps between them

"Yeah, Barney and I went home with Frank cause neither of us had a place to go. He came home to a little girl and Maria. Hed left a pregnant wife to go fight in the war on terror so his kid could be safe. Barney and I both went back to serve another tour. I had the call wired through my headset when Frank called to tell me about Frankie's birth. I was so fucking happy about being announced as the kid's godfather, that I almost got my self blown-up because I got distracted. My squad was almost at the end of our tour, and they sent me home early to be there for FRank and Maria. Barney picked me up from the airport." clint looks at them "I wish I could say this is the first time I could say that I walked into a hospital in body armor."

"So you disarmed bombs?" Scarfe asks

"Yup. also a sniper with the rangers, and now for Shield." he motions to the case behind him "Frank made Barney, me and our buddy  _ Ryder _ promise to look after the kids and Maria when he went on tour this time around." horror dawns on his face "shit I need to call them."

He just about jumps out of his skin when Claire bursts in followed by a doctor

"Mr. Barton, I'm sorry-" the doctor starts, and Clint moves to grab him by the front of his coat

"Don't give me that shit, did you do everything in your power to save them?" he holds the man against the wall, he's got guns aimed at him, he hears the safety click off

"I did." the doctor nods, and he's let down

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about." Clint states "can I have a minute." he steps back, and his hands are shaking

"Of course. I'll be right outside the door Mr. Barton." Misty herds the others out, she glances back as she shuts the door to see the archer crash to the floor. 

Clint breathes out, trying not to completely break down in the hospital, he looks to the reaper who is still watching him. Lisa and Frank Jr on her arms. Both look scared 

"Hey," he whispers

They startle looking at him, they're wounds are gone. Most flesh wounds don't carry over to the soul.

"Yeah, I can see you." his eyes flicker to the window where he can see Misty's silhouette.

"Uncle Clint, I'm scared." Lisa tries to get free of the grip

"I know. But you're gonna go see Momma soon." He reaches out, his hand coming into contact with the wispy skin "you and Frankie both. Ok?"

The two nod "don't worry. I'll look out for your pops." Clint shuffles closer and gives each of them a kiss on the forehead "you go with her, ok? she'll take you to Momma." 

The reaper wisps away with the kids while Clint pulls out his phone. He sits on the floor, dialing the number for Barney's Cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Barney jerks into focus, feeling his phone vibrate against his leg. He blinks several times, looking around the room sheepishly as he grabs his phone. He stands to leave the meeting. 

"With that, I think we could all use a break." Agent Garrette says with a knowing smile. Barney stifles a yawn into his shoulder as he answers the call, not bothering with Caller ID "' Ello?"

"Barney, it's me." the world comes into focus as he listens to Clint's shaky breathing on the other end. He stops just outside the door in the hall. He presses his hand into his other ear to hear better.

"What happened?" he asks, he sees the others on his team looking at him curiously as they file out

"Maria and the kids-" Clint cuts himself off with a sob "they're gone." the world tilts with that. Maria and the kids, his sister-in-law, niece, and nephew. His abilities go haywire, and he can feel the torment of all the prisoners on the levels below him in the Fridge. 

He doesn't hear the rest of what Clint says, his brother's voice rumbling in his ear. Distantly he can feel the others in the hall with him; he's aware of the arms wrapped around his chest and the breathing on the side of his face, a hand pressed to the side of his neck feeling for his pulse.

His vision swims as a person pulls him around, suddenly he's back in the conference room, in a chair. Two people are in front of him. They're souls one dull one bright, both deprived of something.

"Hey Barton, you with us?" the one directly in front of him asks, the hand is still on his neck and cupping his face. He's been starved of love, comes a distant thought. Love is nice.

"It's his Brother on the line." the other says now behind Barney

A face fills in on the soul in front of his own. There's concern in the face, and he's talking, but the words are swimming. He looks up to, presumably, to the other soul.

It's too much, Too much noise, Too much touching him. The agent in front of him has helped with the visual front. He flexes his hands, and the lights dim till the room is almost too dark to see. The hands-on his arm ease him to the floor before they back off as well. 

"-re we are. Coming back to us Barton? Can you hear me?" the man is talking, his voice is low and growly. Barney stares blankly up at the man on his kneeling by Barney

Barney nods to show he heard the other agent. Rumlow his brain supplies. Souls. Love. Phone call. Death.

"Clint," he jerks, everything shifting back into focus. He feels like he's going to throw up as he sways on his knee. A hand comes to steady him. He wipes sweat off his face or are those tears? He nods his thanks as he turns to the superior Officer

"He said he'd call back. Has to call your cousin Ryder." Garrette says, coming to kneel next to him.

Barney nods again, not trusting his voice to crack like before. he glances at Rumlow whos looking at him with sympathy and understanding

"It's understandable to freak out. You brother said you all were close. that wasn't something you should have had to hear over the phone." Garrette says, "you're on leave for the time being. Rumlow go with him. Ward get a quinjet prepped and ready for New York." 

Barney nods "thank you, Sir." he winces as his voice cracks and takes his phone back. Rulmow grabs him under his shoulders and pulls him to his feet before throwing an arm over his shoulders, "come on, man."

\-----

Rumlow stays at Barney's side during the flight to New York. Even waiting when Clint called back, and Barney cried on the phone

Rumlow follows Barney through the carpool

"Shouldn't we get a car?" Rumlow asks

"We?" Barney turns curious

"I was told to stay with you." Barney ignores the new kind of sadness in his chest

"Ah" he rolls his eyes turning away with a snarl on his lips "i don't need a fucking babysitter in my old stomping grounds." he pulls out his phone starting to dial a number as he passes into the outside world 

A car beeps the horn, he looks up and a red accord whips around on the street to pull up in front of him. Barney sees Rumlow behind him in the tinted glass as the drivers window rolls down. The music a dull roar as the driver looks up at him

"What's up, Baby." he grins, going for the back seat. He tosses his backpack in ahead of him, looking to Rumlow, "just stay in town. We might need a quin jet." he takes pride in the shock on Rumlows face. The car peels out and into traffic as Rise Against's vocal singing  _ Help is on the Way' _ fills the car.

"Hawk sent me. Said he'd be in the club when you got here." Baby's voice carries through the music. 

"He tells you what happened?"

"No and I don't what to get mixed up in your business." he meets the sunglass covered eyes in the rearview pointedly

Barney nods 

Barney walks through the lobby. He feels eyes on him from the others in the hotel lobby. He did look out of place, decked out head to toe in a tact suit more suited for a colder climate, but he always ran cold anyways. He walks right to the desk, "Charon."

"Trickshot." the concierge responds

"Hawk already check-in?"

"He did. Your room is 616." Charon passes over the key. Barney nods his thanks, tapping two gold coins onto the counter "have a nice night."

"You as well, Mr. Barton." Charon replies.

Barney follows the halls and the winding staircase down into the club. It was just beginning to fill with the evil who frequent it. He recognizes a few mob bosses, fellow assassins; he nods in greeting to Winston when he catches the owner's eye. He orders his drink at the bar before heading to the private boots. He could barely see Clint hidden in the shadows but knows the other could see everything from the spot.

He tracks Clint's eyes on him as he draws closer, he knows nay lesser being would be cowering under the unblinking stare of nearly black eyes.

"Can I sit, or am I going to get attacked by a reaper?" he's careful to keep his voice under the music level

Clint's head tilts, looking at him before a shuddering sigh escapes him, "it's not fair."

"How come you didn't mark them?"

"Frank didn't want me too." Clint responds, "shoulda done it anyways." he mumbles into the drink in front of him.

"Nah, you've always had the most empathy out of us." Barney slides into the booth putting his backpack between them and sets his drink on the table.

"What is death if not kind?" comes the response. 

"It is vengeful." Barney looks out to the floor below to avoid the sudden gaze on his face

"What?"

"You were the first Ronin. The act of Death might be unbiased, but Death sure as hell isn't." he takes a swig of his beer. He can feel the  _ need  _ for pain come off Clint. "So act on the Ronin. Is it time  _ we _ came back?"

"I think so." Clint grins darkness, settling on his shoulders like an old friend. He stands, tapping the credit card on the table before throwing it. The bartender catches it, swiping it as the two make way back down. Whispers spread through the room, as recognition of the two fills the room. Clint collects his card with a nod.

* * *

"This is Johnny Blaze; I don't do shows anymore. If you're calling about the car for sale, its already been sold. If you need an exorcist, it's already too late, if its anything else, leave a message with your name and number. I'll call back if it's worth my time." Clint sighs as he listens to Johnny's message and then it beeps

"Hey man," he cringes, hearing his voice, "Franks family was caught up in a wrong time situation. I know you weren't as close as the rest of us, but you and the Rider are still part of the family. Call me to let me know if your ok?" he's about to hang up when he hears a crackle on the other end of the line

"Hey, I was just coming in. are you ok?" the southern daredevil's voice is nearly enough to make Clint cry

"Franks family."

"Ah." is the quiet reply, "then it's probably not a good time to tell you the Riders found a new host."

"Absolutely not. But its a welcome distraction. Tell me about them." Clint states

"He's just a kid, compared to us, he and his brother got caught in a drive-by. The kid got thrown out of the driver's seat. Pleaded for his brother's life in exchange for his own." Clint listens to Johnny's drawl as he pitters around his apartment.

"You excepted?" Clint questions

"Sure did. The kid's name is Robbie Reyes. He lives in Los Angeles." Johnny is smiling, finding it as funny as Clint does that the once devil's bounty hunter is residing in the City of Angels. 

"And his brother?" Clint asks

"Paralyzed from the waist down. But they'll both live from they're injuries. Robbie has a hell of a case of Road Rash. Not to mention the car is bent like an origami bird.

"Ooh." Clint sympathizes, "keep an eye on him till one of us can write him in?"

"Sure thing,  _ bro. _ " The stuntman drawls

"Just go watch him, bonehead, ill keep you in the loop about when the funeral is." Clint smiles slightly hearing the grunt as an answer

"Stay safe old man; times are a-changing." Johnny hangs up

"You too, Rider, you too." he closes his phone and wipes his face on his sleeve. 

Clint finds his feet grabbing his gear. He shoulders the door open, looking at Detective Knight.

"You're looking better" she muses

"Just found out our cousin had a baby last night." clint grumbles

"Ah, well come on, Miss Temple said she'd get you the paperwork to release them and have them transferred to a morgue or funeral home of your choice." Misty takes the rifle from his hand, stumbling feeling the weight

He offers a slight smile taking his bag back "my choice is in Iowa. i don't think New York wants to transport bodies that far. I'll sign them out and have them brought to where I'm staying. My employers will move them for me." Clint follows the Detectives to the elevator. Claire slips in before the doors shut.

Clint rolls his shoulders, steeling his face, slipping into mission mode as the doors open. He follows on Claire's heel, setting his gear by the door before continuing in. His eyes are cataloging everything in the room that could turn deadly. He doesn't hear Claire talking, only nodding when he hears her voice stop. He watches as the sheets are folded back, showing Maria Castle. Her face is half missing from a bullet clipping into her skull. 

His hand's ball as they move onto the next sheet infinitely smaller. The smallest of the three 

Frank Jr's face is clean beyond a few bruises from his sports match earlier in the week are all that mar his face. The way his chest sinks under the cloth tells CLint more then he wants to know of how the boy passed

Lisa's body is the one with stitches on her face, one of her ears is missing, and her head's been shaved. His hands are balled into fists, shaking with barely controlled rage. "Who the fuck could do this to a kid?"

"It appears they were caught in the middle of a weapons deal gone bad." Misty says, her eyes downcast as the sheets cover them once more.

Clint feels her eyes on him as he signs for the bodies and arranges for a transport to take them to the Continental's mortuary. He nods in understanding "the worlds a shitty place, ma'am." 

"Do you need a ride?" Misty asks

"That'd be appreciated." Clint grabs his stuff once again. As he leads the way down the hall, he can't help but feel like a man being driven to the gallows. This week was the beginning of something. Something that cant be changed or altered. The fates had spoken. He knew that this was set in stone as soon as he saw the kid's souls. 

* * *

Clint looks out the window watching the buildings fly by. Misty drops him at the front steps of the Continental.

He climbs out with a wave and makes his way up the steps. He looks at the souls that gather on the steps, ghosts now, angry with the world, angry at those who killed them. 

Clint snarls at the ones that push into his face.  _ "Out of my way," _ he touches the screamer, and they turn to ash. The other spirits go silent in fear. He walks with a purpose, the purpose of a man on the ways to the gallows.

The temperature drops as he walks through the room, steeling his face as he makes it to the front desk. Pulling four coins from his pocket. He drops them on the counter 

"Death walks." Charon greets

"And darkness follows with him." Clint replies 

"I'm sorry for your loss." Charon slides a key card across the counter "your room is 616."

He picks up the card and taps it on the desk, "thanks."

"Of course." Clint feels Charon's eyes on him; he hears the whisper, "God help whoever wronged you."

"No," he breaths as he hits the elevator button "they'll come to me in due time."

The elevator doors close in front of him; the reflection shows a figure shrouded in darkness. His skin pale and sunken in, eyes as black as coal, his hair is such a light blonde it looks white. The illusion dispelled as the doors open, a man in a black suit stands in the hall.

"John" Clint greets

"Barton." he responds. The two nod to each other and switch places. Clint heads down the hall to hide in his room.

Clint drops onto the bed, letting the week catch up to him and cries.

* * *

Barney and Clint enter their room mirror images of the other. CLint in a black and gold armored suit, the half mask is in place as he hooks the quiver on to his back. Laying on his bed is an open case, containing a sword, a scythe, and his bow. 

Barney looks at Clint as the other looks up, the blonde's eyes are solid black glimmering with a humor that only comes to those who have seen beyond the veil. Barney looks down at his suit, black with silvery green piping. Twin swords on his back, since he neglected to bring his bow. Barney pulls the full face mask and cowl over his hair and settles it into place.

He looks over to the mask of Death, and Clint nods as he crosses the room throwing the window open, "mark them, this is War's crusade." 

He follows with a running start jumping out the window, throwing out a grappling line. The city would never know what hit her.


	3. the Pest rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the introduction of all the people who regularly annoys Clint

After the funeral Clint and Barney go they're separate ways. Both check-in with Fury as per the usual. Clint stands on the porch watching the dust cloud beginning to settle. With Barney having left headed off to Texas to help Johnny fix up San Venganza.

He puts a coffee cup to his lips sighing as he finds it empty. He turns nudging the front door open with his foot, and pads into the kitchen to refill his mug. He leans against the counter waiting for the machine and lets himself drift. Looking over the house from his spot. He thinks back to when he built it a hundred or so years ago. The floors have been redone twice since then, and the walls repainted or wallpapered every ten. All new appliances and various nicknacks, some antiques, sit on shelves and on top of the cabinets. On his fridge, faded kids' drawings sit under rusty magnets with a sepia photograph of Clint, A black lady, her two boys, and a golden retriever. 

Clint turns at the beep from the machine behind him, that was a damn good dog. He should get another one. He lets his eyes wander to the picture wall, there are a few hundred pictures of him going back a hundred years, never changing with people from all walks of life. A painting of him, Barney, and Frank sit's over the mantle. Sipping at his coffee he lets himself think back to the lives he's lived. Being a secret agent has definitely been one of the most fun, witch hunter is up there too. As well as a hundred different ways to be a cop of some sort. Anywhere that puts him at the action. 

Clint opens his eyes in confusion, he didn't remember closing them, he looks around at the dust floating in the air suspended in the stray sunlight. It's accompanied by absolute silence. he strains his ears to hear anything, but nothing comes. A soft hrmpf as him turning.

He eyes the black-haired woman sitting on his couch warily “Fate.”

“Its Kate this time.” she responds looking over her nails “Katherine Bishop, I took her soul. You don't mind?”

“Not at all. But what do you want with a billionaires daughter,” he asks, he doesn't trust the being in front of him, he never has. His eyes flicker out the windows searching the grounds “no Destiny today?”

“No, shes watching over a young man in Los Angeles arguing with Pestilence.” she scoffs “ you know how she is. As for Kate. she took a bullet to the chest during the Harlem incident, died on the operating table. She wanted to do archery. And, I think, its time I learned as well.” 

That is not what Clint had been expecting, his face must show it cause she's laughing at him.

Clint shakes his head “okay first off if you're going to be walking in the land of the living, go talk to Wade-”

“Already done” she interrupts

Clint continues “second your going to have to learn to talk and act like the teenager you are. Wade will come around to age you up once a year since you'll be walking around in a skin suit.” 

“What like you, Mr immortal?” she nods to the photo wall

“Third,” he can't keep the smile off his face “if you're going to be my protege, you have to drive to Los Angles with me.”

The room brightens immediately and the sound of bird song reaches his ears “really?” shes jumps off the couch and all but pounces on him

“Yes, and do you know how to drive?” Clint steps away from her as she squeals

“I do! Or Kate did?” she stops rolling her eyes into her head

“Ok futz. Don't do that.” clint grabs her arms “you’ll scare people. I want to see you drive before I let you near other people.”

“If it's their time-” she starts as he slips past her

“Then I'll deal with it. No need to crash the car.” Clint states, grabbing a set of keys off the hook as he walks out of the house. 

He breaths out letting himself feel the ley lines that run through the property, letting himself feel the dirt under his toes. He looks back to make sure the now named Kate is following as he heads towards the barn. He feels the sun on his shoulders and the wind blowing softly through the property.

He opens the door, finding a small joy in the weathered wood under his hands. He pushes the doors open all the way as he makes his way into the barn, hay and dirt sticks to his feet as he walks. A white horse stands in its stall looking at him, its head shakes as it looks to the tack hanging on the wall

‘Not today Despair. Not today.” he reaches out to pat the horses' face and scratches its nose. “We’ll ride again. Soon, but not today, buddy.”

The horse nibbles at his fingers before turning and walking back out to the pasture.

Clint pats the stall wall as he looks over to Kate. she's staring at him with her mouth open

“You're going to catch flys.” her jaw closes with a snap. 

“I didn't know you were good with animals,” she says

“You should be able to see Despair for what he is,” Clint hums “he’s so much more than a horse.”

“Well yeah, I know he’s your steed. The black one? Who is this?” she heads to the next stall the black horse seems to glare at her, it snaps at her fingers before Clint pulls her out of biting range

“Strife, he's Pestilance’s horse.” Clint balls his hand into a fist and lets it smell his hand before rubbing its nose. 

“Then Conquest. Is the mare, in the pasture, Shes Wars.” he motions past Strife to the red colored horse with three white socks and a blaze on its face. “Then Fury is in Alaska at Famines home up there. She's a grey draft horse.” Clint laughs “you don't know anything about horses.”

“No.” she responds quietly.

“That's okay, you'll learn. C’mon the cars are this way.” he continues through the stable to the back where a metal garage door separates the barn. He throws it open. The shutter rattles and screeches. The horses' snort and whiny at him. He reaches around turning on the lights. They hiss and pop coming on one by one. 

A farm truck covered in rust sits off to the side, used the most often. Clint walks past it, past his bikes, to the car under a tarp. He looks at Kate. The fate is looking around gaping once again, a barn swallow swoops down at her before he can say anything and she screams ducking away from it. He laughs and throws the tarp on to the roof of the sedan next to him.

“This is what I use most of the time, nowadays anyway.” he rubs the roof of the car “it came fresh off the belts at the factory, a 1969 mustang 302. Let me pull her out into the yard and ill see how you can drive,” he ducks down into the car. The radio spurs to life AC/DC the guitar chords of Highway to Hell as it idles, he pulls out slowly as Kate steps aside. He pulls through the barn out in front of the house. He idles the car in park as Bon Scott's vocals scream out into the open property.

He looks back to see Kate closing the garage port to the barn and smiles, its a start to get her out there

He lets Kate take the wheel, reaching out to keep her from destroying his car, he feels himself course through the car as she navigates the long winding drive. 

He climbs out of the car to lock the gate to the farm before he jumps into the driver's seat switching out with Kate.

He opens the engine up with a roar as heads for the interstate headed west towards California. Bon Jovie, Led Zepplin, Jefferson Airplane and many others accompany the drive. 

\----

Clint pulls into the hospital parking lot, Kate had fallen asleep somewhere in Nebraska and he’d spacial jumped to Las Vegas, leaving another four hours to the drive. He kills the engine and takes the keys out “hey we're here.” 

She startles as he slams the car door shut. He grins looking at her through the open window “c'mon Princess, I can still feel the others here.”

"Others?” she grumbles unfolding “how did we get here so fast?”

“Magic, doll, cmon.” he doesn't wait for her response as he starts walking towards the hospital. He crumples his nose, he really doesn't like these places. He changes his focus from the living letting them fade into faceless souls, as he looks at the reapers and ghosts that haunt the place. He nods his hello, his black jacket settling over his shoulders, boots on his feet. He doesn't look out of place as Kate walks after him. He smiles at the nurse at the reception desk, pleasantly surprised to notice the otherness to her.

She looks surprised to see him

“Robbie Reyes,” he says as he leans on the counter. She nods and goes back to work typing it into the computer

“Three floors up, take a right out of the elevator, fourth door on the left.” She says

“Thanks” he falls into Agent mode, letting his glare make people move out of his way. Kate skips behind him at his heel

“So what was the nurse?” she asks as they step into the elevator. They're alone except for a wandering ghost, of what looks like a failed heart transplant patient, he absently notes before answering “she was a vamp.”

“In a hospital?”

‘Free blood.” he shrugs. The smell of disease hits his nose immediately as the elevator doors open. He walks out, taking a moment to let it settle before he can smell the antiseptic, and the hint of gun oil. He looks at the white walls as he follows the nurse's directions.

He knocks on the door before entering, he smirks at the familiar scarred face “Wilson.”

“Barton.” is the reply as he crushed in a hug against the taller. He steps aside to look at the Brunette standing by the bed with her arms crossed and the Hispanic man glaring at him.

“Hello Mr. Reyes,” he glances to the other bed, the other boy is asleep “My name is Death.” the door closes with a solid click. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

He sees some of the color drains from the man's face “it's not a good thing to have Death knowing your name.”

“Normally no,” Clint says standing at the foot of the bed “Laura if you could.” he tilts his head to the other two fates in the room in a dismissing motion.

The brunette rolls her eyes “whatever.” 

Clint stays there unmoving till the door closes behind the three. He looks over Robbie, looking into the boys' soul, pestilence, the  _ Ghost Rider _ , coiled around it. “But your very special Robbie, that deal you made, was with my brother.”

“The samaritan. The _ diablo _ ,” Robbie says his eyes wide

“Is a good way to describe him, his name is Pestilence. He's different from me and the rest of our brothers. He can not hold one form, he has to find hosts.” Clint takes the seat Laura vacated

“Like a disease,” Robbie says and gulps. Clint nods letting his eyes wander. “So what?”

“So, I guess this is welcome to the family kid,” he puts a phone on the bedside table “your going to be seeing a lot of things you normally never would. And I'm gonna go get your car. The one that got totaled and fixes it up so you have a way to get home when you're released.”

“He won't be driving.” they both jump at the sudden voice

“Jesus futz Maya!” Clint whirls around to look at the woman. The soul white handprint across her face as present as ever

“Who are you?” Robbie asks as he sits up

“I am Karma, but you may call me Maya.” she shoos Clint from his seat, she glares up at him once she takes it“your not going to ditch him as you did to Johny and let him figure this out on his own.”

“Ok,” Clint says wondering what the eldest fate is playing at “you want me to show him how his powers work.” he held the gaze icely “fine, get out of here, I think the others are still in the caf.”

The woman's gone in the blink of an eye “I'm the oldest son of a bitch in the world and I'm still scared by women” he cracks a grin at Robbie who smiles hesitantly back “So looks like your stuck with me kid, so let's talk logistics”

  
  


It's two days later, Clint has to admit he likes the two kids. Robbie whistles appreciatively at the mustang. Clint tosses the boy's bags in the trunk. And the wheelchair he’d bought off the hospital. He basks in the Los Angles sun for a moment as the boys get situated. He feels a little bad for crowding them but he’d finally just managed to ditch Kate

“So  _ Ese _ , your girlfriend coming with us?” Robbie asks over the roof of the car

Clint makes a face disgusted “shes like my sister, get your smart ass in the car.”

He drives them to the boys' house. The charger sits in the carport, all in one piece. He sees Robbie lean forward in the passenger seat

“Go, she's all in one piece.” he parks behind the charger as Robbie runs over to it circling the car. Clint circles the car grabbing the wheelchair and opens the back seat “can I pick you up?”

“Yeah, uh sure.” Gabe is feather-light as Clint moves him from the car “you need to eat more kid.”

“Dude, you're like freakishly strong.” Gabe says “what do you do?” Gabe looks up at him eyeing his arms.

“I'm a sponsor and a competitive archer.” He responds grabbing their bags 

“How’d you get my car fixed so fast?” Robbie asks

Clint smiles knowingly with a shrug “trade secret.”

“He means money” Gabe hisses. Clint throws back his head and laughs “alright, you two let's get you inside, so I can see what I need to do to make this place Wheelchair accessible.”

  
  


Kate shows up later that day, with a purple VW bug and a bow. Clint lets her in, she goes to the back yard and starts setting up targets

"uh, why's she here?" Gabe questions bumping his chair into the kitchen table as he tries to maneuver the house. Clint shrugs "shes like a stray, I fed her once and now she won't leave." it gets a laugh out of Gabe

“Want to see me scare her?” Clint says from where he's watching Kate through the kitchen window.

“What do you mean?” Gabe asks, he rolls so he can look out the back door. Clint comes up behind him showing Gabe the butter knife. Clint focuses and throws it. The knife clangs ricocheting off the lamp post and flys into the bullseye of the target. Kate lower the bow shes holding and looks at the door shocked.

"your stance is all wrong girly, give me ten and ill come out and show you how to actually shoot," Clint calls

Clint stays in LA for three weeks between teaching Robbie about his powers and teaching Kate how to shoot. He's ready to go back to work. 

CLint is watching as Kate and Robbie argue with Gabe. the two of them mocking their respective others, mimicking the dramatic hand motions as the two yell at each other from the other side of the yard. Clints not even sure what they're arguing over. He jumps when his phone rings. Gabe looks at him questioningly and he shrugs opening it up to answer the call “Barton.” 

“Hawkeye, your specialties are needed, are you ready to go back to work?” Clint jerks away from the phone and stares at the dim screen in confusion, when did Fury get this number. 

He scowls “how’d you get this number” he steps away from Gabe so the younger can't be privy to the other side of the conversation

“I took it off your brother's phone when I was in New York,” Fury says frankly 

“Stop scaring my neighbors” CLint snaps “where do you need me.”

“New Mexico, at the cube.” 

“That's like a half a day drive for me, ill be there tomorrow. Gotta store my car.”

“You can bring it on base.” 

“Coulson will kill you on principle for suggesting that.” Clint waves Kate over and signs as he puts the phone between his shoulder. He waves his hands as Kate looks at him, he signs ‘GTG SHIELD’

She nods and waves before turning to Robbie and explains what the finger signs meant.

* * *

Clint coasts into the underground tunnel of the Cube Base. the engine echos as he coasts He parks next to Coulson's classic red car. Hell if he knows what it actually is, a corvette maybe? He climbs out looking to the catwalk and sees Coulson

“Welcome back.” he greets his eyes on the mustang, appreciation hidden in his eyes

“Good to be back. LA’s beautiful this time of year.” he rounds the car pulling his bow case from the trunk “where do you need me.”

“Straight to work.”Clint rolls his eyes as Coulson chides him, and follows the senior agent into the compound. 

He squints against the laser light that scans him, and the automated voice “Welcome Special Agent Clinton Barton. Level Six.”

“Senior Agent Philip Coulson. Level Seven.” the voice says. Coulson steps up to Clint's side as Clint's eye the tunnel they are walking through. It dim and musky and smells and looks like a cave that's been OSHA approved. He walks out to the catwalk to get the hawks eye view of things. He smirks to himself at the pun. He watches agents and scientist alike scurry around below them

“Come on, the Directors already waiting on us.”Coulson leads him down a hidden set of stairs.

“Director Fury,” Clint calls as he approaches. The one-eyed man turns, his single eye narrowing as he sees Clint. His gaze on the muscle shirt Clints’ wearing. He looks down, oops, it's a jolly roger. 

“Barton this is Dr. Eric Selvig. Doctor meet Agent Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye.” he shakes the Doctors hand

“Barton?” Selvig asks eyeing him “you were in Nevada.”

“I was, nice to meet the man who went drinking with a supposed god,” he replies cooly "now tell me everything you know about the cube."

**Author's Note:**

> the song is O'death by Ralph Stanley and is a great song. please leave a review if you liked it  
> 3/5/2020 grammar fix


End file.
